What Matters
by Nnix Ame
Summary: Though he smiled she could see the mix of emotions in his eyes, from worry to guilt. "Sorry for being late," he told her. "I'm home." One-Shot.


_**A/N:**_ So this is a re-write, of a re-rewrite.

I originally rewrote the first story from my One-Shot series, _Hidden But There,_ from my old account, but Microsoft messed up and wouldn't let me open the file to I had to re-write that.

So please enjoy this improved version _What _Matters, from the old version _What Counts_. Because I'm original like that.

**-.-.-**

* * *

Her arms were heavy. Her head was pounding. Her lungs ached from trying to catch her breath.

"So this is your limit already?" Hao asked her. He was mocking her. Anna glared at him. The anger she felt was clear within her eyes. "I want to see your true form Anna."

Her true form. He was like a broken record, demanding an answer from her as to why she was the way she was. The reason for who she was. The reason she'd been ignoring since she arrived in the Patch Village.

This was bad. She needed to find a way out of this. It's bad enough that she's already fallen to her knees once already, she refused to fall a second time in front of him. She couldn't allow him near the Hana-Gumi. It looked like Yoh wasn't going to make it in time, but she had to believe that he would. Until then, she needed to figure something out…if not…she won't-

"Anna doesn't have another form." A familiar voice said cut through her thoughts. Anna's eyes widened. She didn't sense him coming. How did he-how _could_ he-get past the flames so easily?

"Anna is Anna, right?" Yoh said calmly, as though he were merely commenting on the weather.

Anna looked at him. The relief that he was actually-finally-there made her feel even weaker. She wanted to say something but at that moment words escaped her. Yoh looked back at her. Though he smiled she could see the mix of emotions in his eyes, from worry to guilt.

"Sorry for being late," he told her. "I'm home."

"Yoh…" She was able to choke out. She saw his smile waver for a second before he faced Hao.

"So you're back from Hell, Yoh?" Hao said.

"Yup," Yoh grinned. "But do you think you can get rid of these flames? I think they're making Anna uneasy."

"If I do that then you'll just take her and the Hana-Gumi away. Or am I wrong?"

"No, you're right." Yoh shrugged his shoulders. "But I wanna talk with you and I don't think we'll get another opportunity to."

Hao didn't answer at first. He looked form Yoh, to Anna, and back again. The bright flames started to dim until all that was left was soft embers.

"Alright then." Hao cancelled his Over Soul, landing neatly on the ground. "I've been wanting to talk with you too, Yoh. We can meet at the Patch Café. See you later, Anna." He turned around, disappearing in a swirl of flames.

Anna glared after him before her knees suddenly gave in. Yoh caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Anna!" His calm suddenly broke, worry seeping through.

"You're…late." she muttered, closing her eyes. Her head was pounding. She used up too much energy. She could hear a soft sigh leave his lips before he easily lifted her, an arm under her legs while the other supported her shoulders. She could hear him talk to the Hana-Gumi spirits, trying to convince them to come with them. It must of worked because she could feel him walking.

Out of sheer stubbornness, she forced her eyes open. Though she wanted to sleep more than anything, she wanted to clear something first.

"So you're going to meet with Hao?" He glanced down at her, but she didn't bother meeting his gaze.

"Yeah," He answered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm not sure actually," Yoh admitted. "But I want to try."

Anna frowned. She had a feeling this had to do with whatever happened while he was in Hell. Then again, it could just be another case of Yoh being Yoh. Either way it was taking a risk, meeting with Hao. But then, so was going to Hell. It didn't matter what the result could be. He would always take a chance, determined that it would be alright. That it would work out.

"Just…be careful." She said. Closing her eyes she leaned her head against his chest. She could feel his heart beat, and the sound of it soothed her headache.

"Nee-San!"

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's just tired." Yoh assured Redseb and Manta. Anna felt a brief bit of annoyance as her skin touched the cold seat of the Golem. "Could you guys take her back to the house?"

"Sure, but…aren't you coming, Yoh?" Manta asked.

"No, I'm going to go talk with Hao."

"What?" Manta and Redseb yelled. Anna frowned. She no longer wanted to pay attention to the pointless conversation. Besides, her headache was getting worse as she listened to them. Very willingly, she let herself be embraced by the darkness, letting her consciousness slip away.

* * *

It was late when Yoh finally walked into his temporary home. He kicked off his sandals, raised his arms over his head as he stretched and yawned. He just finished talking with Ren, who was not happy about him having coffee with his brother. Yoh couldn't blame him but he wasn't going to regret it. He felt as though he had a better understanding of Hao now. Even just a little bit.

"Ah, Yoh-Kun. You're back." Yoh blinked, seeing Faust wheeling out of a room that wasn't theirs. He shared a room with him and Ryu while Ren, Chocolove and HoroHoro shared another one.

"Hey Faust. What are you up to?" Yoh asked curiously.

"I was checking on Anna-San. After today, I wanted to make sure was doing alright." Faust answered quietly.

Yoh frowned. He remember the tired, almost broken look she had when he last saw her.

"How is she?"

"I'm not sure what spells she was using, but they did take a toll on her. Do not fret though, her energy should be back to normal by tomorrow after a night rest. She's doing just fine now." Faust assured him. He paused before adding, "Both of them are, in fact."

"I'm glad." Yoh glanced at the door. He wondered if he should check in on her or not. Faust, seeing this, smiled gently. "You can see her, but not for long, okay? We have a match tomorrow."

"Right. Thank you, Faust." Yoh smiled sheepishly at him. As Faust started rolling away in his wheelchair he couldn't help but ask, "Are you upset with me for talking to Hao today?"

Faust stopped and looked back at the younger shaman. "I don't approve," he said honestly. "But I'm sure you have your reasons and I respect you decisions, no matter what."

A bit taken back, Yoh watched as he left before walking towards Anna's room. Usually she shared one with Pirika and Tamao but he guessed she wanted one to herself for the night.

He paused, suddenly hesitant to go in. It was stupid to think so, but after what happened today he felt like he almost didn't have a right to go in and see her. However, since Yoh knew he was being stupid he took a deep breath to calm down before knocking and walking in.

Anna was on her side facing the wall, her back towards him. Despite that, however, he knew she wasn't asleep yet. With quick and quiet step he moved to her side, sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry I was late," he whispered. She didn't respond and he didn't expect her too. It made slightly easier for him to talk that way. "You were almost hurt because I wasn't quick enough, and you had to face Hao by yourself. If I was there sooner…if only I finished in Hell quicker…I could've…"

His voice trailed off. He knew Hao wouldn't have actually hurt Anna. At least not seriously. But the fact that it could've happened scared him.

"Fool." Anna moved so that she was now on her back. "You should stop blaming yourself."

"But still…if I didn't-"

"Yoh." Anna sat up. She starred at him with her golden brown eyes, her gaze never wavering for a second. He had to look away. He heard her sigh. The blanket rustled a bit. "Yoh. Look at me." It was because of her firm tone that he looked at her again.

"I decided to face Hao on my own. It was my choice to fight him. You were in Hell. I knew you were going to come. I had faith that you would." This time, Anna was the one who looked away. "You came. That's all that matters. You came, and…it made me happy."

Yoh didn't say anything. He was remembering a time, five years ago to be exact. Back when they were only ten years old, and just met.

"_You came here, and I am happy."_

That's right. For Anna, that was what always mattered to her. The fact that he would come, no matter what. He had forgotten that, despite recently reliving those memories for Amidamaru.

Yoh smiled, a light chuckle escaping his lips.

"Heh, heh. Right," he said. He grabbed her hand. Her skin always felt cooler against his. "That's…all that really matters."

* * *

**-.-.-**

**_A/N:_**So what do ya think? Better than the original? If you've read it before that is.


End file.
